Katatonic
by AkaneKitty
Summary: Since Commander Feral is infected with a Dr. Viper virus called Katatonic, which increases his pheromones and reduces his impulse control, maybe a certain Deputy Mayor should keep her distance...Mature for coarse language and sexual situations.


Epinephrine, man.

Hi everyone! Long time no story. This is called Katatonic. I'll label this part 'Executive Session' since I might add to it later.

With Commander Feral being infected with a Dr. Viper virus called Katatonic, which increases his pheromones and reduces impulse control, maybe a certain Deputy Mayor should keep her distance...

Author's notes: Phew! Finally finished something SWAT Kat and writing related! Microsoft Office says I've been working on this story since 2008. Wow...But that contains a long stretch where I didn't write anything for months, a loss of part of the story when I updated Office, a complicated pregnancy, and the birth and taking care of my lovely twin girls.

This story was based off the movie Crank (the first one). I also throw in a little Kill Bill Vol. 1. Feral gets his O-ren Ishii moment! It's a crazy mash up, but I had fun.

This story spun out of a larger Katatonic story. In that one, I actually show how Katatonic is starting to affect Feral, and how he was infected. You see it here too, but it's only referenced.

Thought about separating out the Callie and Feral scene at the end, but I decided it all needed to go together.

As always, send any comments or questions my way. I look forward to it.

-AkaneKitty

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katatonic:

Executive Session

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dr. Viper Case File: Katatonic Virus Observations

The Commander is producing excess amounts of pheromones.

Very surprising results. Commander Feral is exhibiting traits already observed in former plantimal test subjects, such as enhanced strength and reflexes, and a limited or lack of impulse control.

Excessive pheromones not observed in plantimals, but they didn't live long enough to get to this stage before the Katatonic virus rendered their brains into mush. Plantimals were also harder to control at this stage, but were potent weapons against the SWAT Kats and Enforcers. Just needed to be exposed to the right stimuli in order to fight the SWAT Kats.

The Katatonic virus is metabolizing in the Commander in interesting ways. Was almost discouraged that the mutant mosquito didn't infect either SWAT Kat, but the Commander is proving to be an excellent substitution. He warrants further study in order to perfect the Katatonic virus. In the meantime, as Katatonic takes control of the Commander even further, it will provide an adequate distraction for the SWAT Kats and Enforcers alike.

Dr. Viper

Addendum: The Deputy Mayor produces a rather interesting mix of pheromones herself. It warrants further study. Would like to observe any interactions between the Commander and the Deputy Mayor as he metabolizes Katatonic, but it is highly doubtful that an opportunity to get close to them would present itself. Will have to depend on second hand observations.

-oOo-

Feral's head was buzzing again.

It wasn't the mind-numbing roar that made him a one kat killing machine, but something much softer...and a lot more pleasant. So much more pleasant that he found himself flirting with the all she-kat press corps this morning. It wasn't too bad...junior reporter Allison Lee was cute. But while he was on duty? And to the press? Feral didn't understand it. What was with him these last few days?

Shaking his head, Feral made his way through City Hall, pausing in front of the city council's meeting chambers. He hated being called before the Mayor and City Council like a scolded kitten, but it was inevitable. Manx had been on his tail ever since he made him clean up Dr. Viper's plantimal muck by himself a few days ago. Feral figured that this executive session was just Manx getting some revenge by making him answer for his actions last night. He would explain, but not apologize. A kitten's life was saved, and that's all that mattered to Feral.

And if Manx wanted more...well, he can go to hell.

-oOo-

"That is no way for a Commander to act!"

Callie rolled her eyes at Mayor Manx's grumblings. Ever since Feral threatened Manx with something dire if he didn't clean up the mutant plant's muck in the lobby downstairs, the mayor had been on the warpath. Callie assumed he was looking for anything to jam up Feral, even though it made the Mayor look extremely foolish. She sighed, walking in step behind the determined mayor as he headed toward the city council's meeting chambers.

"Manx, have you even seen the papers?" Callie indicated the bundle of papers she stashed under her arm. "They are calling Feral a hero, regardless of how he came about it. And the picture of that tearful mother hugging Feral in gratitude doesn't exactly help your case."

Manx just snorted and readjusted his toupee. He had demanded that Feral show up and explain his actions before himself and the other council members in an emergency executive session meeting. Executive sessions are meetings held away from the public and press regarding issues that could hurt the city's image. By using this particular meeting, Callie felt that this would be Manx trying to get his pound of fur from Feral's tail without any public repercussions. A small smile crossed Callie's lips at the thought. She'd love to see him try.

Pausing in front of the council chambers, Manx turned to Callie and gave her a rather unpleasant smile. "Callie, be a dear and see if Feral has arrived. I need to discuss some things with the council. I'll be in soon."

Exasperated, Callie watched Manx walk away before she entered the Council Chambers. She nodded in approval that the seats and the long oak table were set up to her liking. Looking across the room, she spied the Commander in his usual seat when the Mayor called his public safety meetings. Looking bored, Feral flicked his trademark pencil between his claws. Callie cleared her throat lightly to announce her presence, and then strode across the room to take a seat beside Feral. He glanced at her.

"So...to whom do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"Who do you think?" Callie shook her head. "Sorry, Commander. I tried."

"I know." Feral sighed. "Can expect to be roasted?"

"Manx is practically drooling over it. He's still pretty sore about you making him clean up all that slime." Callie smiled at the thought. "By the way, thanks for interjecting yourself back then. I'm pretty sure I would be cleaning it up if you hadn't scared Manx half to death."

"My pleasure. And don't worry about me, Ms. Briggs. I put myself into this position. But I won't apologize for it." Feral offered Callie a rare small smile, which made Callie blush slightly and look away. The Commander had a way of being very disarming when he wanted to be. She cleared her throat, recalling what Ann told her earlier about the Commander's press conference.

"So...Is there any reason why you were flirting with the press corps today?"

"Is that what you call it?"

"That's what Ann called it."

"Really?" Feral shrugged again. "I was just welcoming a new member into the group. That's all."

"I see."

"...Jealous?"

"H-Hardly!"

Feral didn't respond to that, pausing to give Callie an appraising look. "New outfit?"

"Hmm?" Callie looked back at Feral and then down at her suit. She wasn't wearing her usual pink suit, but a new black pinstriped, double-breasted suit. She gently jabbed at Feral with her claw. "Commander, I've been wearing this suit off and on for the past two months now, and you just now noticed?"

"I've always noticed. I'm not dead, you know. It's just that now I can finally say something about it." Feral leaned in closer. "Have I ever told you that I like pinstripes on she-kats?"

Callie felt herself blushing again and was half-relieved, half disappointed when she heard the council chamber's doors open. As the various council members filed in, Callie rose and took her usual seat besides Manx, who took his time before addressing the group.

"I'm sure we all realize why we are here." Manx nodded toward Feral.

"Oh? You mean this isn't about Councilmember Anderson whining about his countless DWIs? Or Councilmember LaPaz not letting me conduct sting operations in his district concerning rising auto theft reports? Enforcer presence would bring down property values, he says...yet he still complains at every public safety meeting?"

"Commander..."

"Or that Councilmember Orcha has a red light district in his district that he also complains about...but won't let me do anything about it either?" Feral leaned forward. "By the way Orcha, you still haven't paid that solicitation ticket."

"Wha-"

"But other than the endless whining from kats that refuse to let me help them out, no, I can't imagine way I was called here like a scolded kitten."

Feral's long list of dirty laundry had shocked the council members into silence, so Manx edged the conversation back to what he really wanted to discuss. "This is about your actions regarding the kidnappers at the docks!"

"Really?"

Feral's bored attitude began to irritate Manx. "...Care to explain?"

Feral passed a cool eye around the room before settling on Manx. For all his bravado, Manx still cringed. Feral smirked. "No."

"No?"

"No." Feral's act of defiance that brought a small smile to Callie's face. "I did what I needed to do to in order to save the kitten. No more, no less. And I will not apologize for it."

"Why not?" Councilmember Anderson spoke up. "Surely you can see this sets a bad precedence..."

"I'm setting up a bad precedence? For years we have the SWAT Kats breaking every law in sight when protecting the city and no one blinks an eye." Feral crossed his arms. "But when I supposedly do this, now I'm going too far?"

Orcha spoke up. "So you're saying it's the law that makes your Enforcers behave like incompetent buffoons?"

Feral shot Orcha a look that would have peeled wallpaper. "...Want to say that again, Orcha?"

"Now Commander..."

"He's right."

To Feral's surprise, Callie spoke up, a hint of a guilty look coloring her eyes. She glanced away from him as she addressed the group.

"We've always turned a blind eye to the SWAT Kats way of doing things just because they've saved the city." Callie continued. "It's only fair that we extend that same courtesy to the Commander."

Manx looked like he was punched in the gut by Callie's 'betrayal'. "Now, Callie..."

"Don't you 'Callay' me, Mayor. You're only doing this because Feral made you clean up all that mutant muck downstairs all by yourself!"

Manx's face turned a deep crimson as his embarrassment and anger bubbled to the surface. "Now you listen to me, you haughty bottle blonde bitch...I am the Mayor and **your** boss and I say Feral and his royally incompetent Enforcers can go to..."

If Callie had blinked, she would have sworn she would have missed it.

Feral came clear across the board room table with a speed unusual for a kat his size and implanted his combat knife into Manx's toupee...with Manx's head still attached to it. Various council members yelped and leapt up from the table as Manx visibly shrank under Feral's withering gaze. Sitting back on his haunches, he shifted that gaze to the retreating council members, which froze them in their tracks.

"I want you all to listen very carefully to me...because I will only say this _**once**_."

Feral retrieved his combat knife from Manx's toupee and placed it back into its sheath located on his hip. He then stood up, drawing himself up to his full height, which intimidated the group further. After spending a few seconds composing himself, Feral's surprisingly calm baritone filled the room.

"As Commander, I want you to tell me if a particular Enforcer plan isn't working for your districts." Feral gave them smile that was more indicative of how pissed off he was instead of being charming. "If you feel that your district needs a new plan of action regarding criminal activity, please tell me so. But give me the time to properly review and revise my plans. And I assure you; all dialog between us will be welcome. However...

"The price you pay, for insulting my Enforcers or the Deputy Mayor in my presence is..." Feral's smile slowly left his face. "...I'll collect your fucking tails."

Feral turned and snatched up Manx by his tie, letting the mayor dangle helplessly in the air.

"Starting with this fucker here."

Manx's baldhead shined with sweat as Feral's eyes bored into him again. Satisfied with what he saw, Feral turned back to the group.

"Now then...Do any of you pathetic sons of bitches have any objections?"

The council members, in sheer terror, shook their heads in complete silence and inched closer to the door. Feral gave them a genuine small smile.

"I thought so."

Feral released his grip on Manx's tie, dropping the portly mayor onto his tail. Scrambling, Manx joined the other council members in escaping the council chambers.

"Meeting adjourned, Ms. Briggs."

As Feral stepped down off the table, Callie could only stare at the Commander in wonder. While she wasn't surprised he defended his Enforcers, it was to be expected after all, she was surprised he placed her with them. Especially considering their rather volatile history at times. But she was secretly glad that he did.

All was quiet as Feral paused in front of a wall. Curious, Callie cautiously stood up.

"Commander?"

"...SON OF A BITCH!"

Callie cringed as Feral launched his left paw hard into the wall, barely flinching as his knuckles scraped against the concrete wall and bled. He held his paw there for a moments as he collected his breath.

"...One thousand."

-oOo-

"You're extremely lucky that you didn't break any of your knuckles, Commander."

"...I know. I'll clean up the mess later."

Callie led the now rather subdued Commander down the long halls of City Hall, heading toward her office. Feral, who sported a freshly bloodied left paw after taking out his frustration against a concrete wall, needed that first aid kit.

She had to admit that it had been a strange hour. After being summoned to City Hall to answer before the Council his less than gentle ways of extracting information to save a kitten, the Commander went through acts of defiance, rage and frustration almost all at the same time. The former leading to Feral's implanting his combat knife into Manx's toupee–with Manx's head still attached to it–and the latter leading to some bloody knuckles.

After a few moments, Callie reached her office. Opening her door, Callie stood aside and ushered Feral through the door.

"I'll get that first aid kit." Callie indicated the seat in front of her desk. "Sit."

Feral sat.

Closing the door behind her, Callie walked over to her desk. She opened her bottom desk drawer, reached in, and took out a small first aid kit. Feral raised an amused eyebrow as Callie walked back to the front of her desk.

"You keep a first aid kit in your desk?"

"In this city, it would be suicide not to, Feral."

As Callie turned and bent slightly over to fiddle with the first aid kit, Feral found himself admiring her profile...again. Rather than stare, Feral forced himself to concentrate on not bleeding all over Callie's office floor. What was with him and she-kats today? Earlier he was blatantly flirting with the press corps. Now he was admiring Callie's figure. Not that this was a bad thing...The Deputy Mayor was wearing what he deemed privately his favorite suit in the world.

The double-breasted black pinstriped suit.

Feral didn't know why but the suit always had an effect on him. Especially now. The suit did look good on her.

Or maybe off of her.

Feral forced himself to snap out of that roguish train of thought as Callie turned around, an alcohol cloth in her paw. She held out her free paw. "Let me see."

Feral held out his paw. "Are you my nurse?"

"I suppose I am." Callie shrugged, cleaning Feral's wound with the cloth. "Too bad I don't have a nurse's outfit."

"Oh, I don't know..." Feral's smile turned slightly predatory as his eyes slid slowly over Callie's figure. "I rather like the suit..."

Callie instantly blushed and said nothing, focusing her attention on cleaning Feral's wounded paw. Feral realized what he just said and cleared his throat.

"Sorry."

"...I don't know whether to be embarrassed or to be flattered. What's gotten into you, Commander?"

"To be perfectly honest, Ms. Briggs, I have no idea."

Actually, Feral did have an idea. It was the buzzing in his head, and another reminder to go see the doctor about that. He didn't know what it was, but something about that buzzing seemed to want to override any sense of impulse control.

Callie offered a smile. "You know, I think I like this version of yourself that's blatantly honest."

"...Really?"

"Anything else you'd like to add?"

Feral's smirk returned. "You mean like how I can appreciate your cleavage from here?"

Callie blinked, feeling color return to her face. Feral simply shrugged.

"Too honest?"

"...Perhaps."

Callie didn't know why she hadn't slapped Feral by now. It was something about the Commander that was breaking through all her natural defenses regarding tomkats. And surprisingly, she didn't mind it. Maybe it was the way he defended her. Maybe that's why the press corps was so enamored with him today.

Maybe Ann had the right idea to keep her distance away from the madness. But for now...

Callie tossed aside the alcohol swab and reached for some gauze. "So..."

"Hmm?"

"What you said to Manx earlier..." Callie started wrapping Feral's paw with the gauze. "Did you mean it?"

"You mean that if I hear Manx insult my Enforcers ever again, I'll collect his tail?"

"Yes."

Feral looked up and held Callie's gaze evenly. "I meant it."

"I was afraid of that."

"Oh?"

Callie broke Feral's gaze with some difficulty and concentrated on finishing bandaging his paw."You've put me in a very difficult position, Commander."

"Sorry."

"Don't be." Callie smiled a bit. "It was bound to catch up to me sooner or later. Now I'll just have to face the consequences."

Feral looked at her. "You mean the SWAT Kats."

"If I could openly support the SWAT Kats, I can certainly support you now. Especially since you saved that kitten."

"I see."

Callie finished bandaging Feral's paw. "All done."

Feral examined Callie's handiwork. "Nice job. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

As Callie closed her first aid kit, Feral suddenly stood up and leaned in close, forcing Callie to back up against her desk. She looked up at him.

"Commander..."

"By the way...I also meant it when he insults you as well."

"I can handle Manx's insults...as juvenile as they tend to be."

"I know that." Feral leaned in closer and placed his paws to either side of Callie's body. "Just make sure he doesn't do it in front of _me_."

Callie, who couldn't break the intensity of Feral's gaze, felt herself getting quite hot. Feral suddenly realized what he was doing...again...and leaned back a bit. That buzzing again...Now he understood what it did: It took away his impulse control and heightened his emotions. And right now, his impulses are telling him to do some very interesting things to the Deputy Mayor.

Feral's intense thoughts were shattered when Callie's soft paw cupped the side of his face. And all at once, Feral found himself gazing into the loveliest green eyes he'd ever seen. And the intensity of Callie's gaze crumbled any sort of control he was desperately hanging on to.

"Are you all right, Commander?"

"...I am now."

Callie was hardly surprised when Feral grabbed her and pulled her forward for a deep kiss. In fact, she actually wanted it a lot sooner, much to her surprise. She clung to him as Feral encircled her waist with his paws, pulling her even closer to him. And she could feel his heartbeat against her body...and it matched the intense fiery throbbing the within herself.

Callie's body tingled as Feral continued to kiss her. Feral's paws traveled along the curves of her body, pausing briefly in places for maximum effect. As Feral began to trace the counters of her neck with kisses, Callie tried to speak between gasps.

"We...really...shouldn't..."

"Does it...look like...I really care about that now Calico?"

They really shouldn't be doing this, Feral thought. That's what the strangely quiet, rational voice in his head told him. Too bad that it was drowned out by impulses that wanted to claim the Deputy Mayor for his own. It was the buzzing in his head that made him turn that hostage situation into a bloodbath. Now it was telling him to give into his desires...

And for once, he was happy to oblige.

Feral's paws crept lower, sliding underneath Callie's skirt. She purred as his paws touched her bare fur. How long had it been since any kat had touched her like that? Feral's claws traveled further, explored places that made her flush with heat, sending well-missed sensations throughout her body. Callie felt her pleasure increase between her thighs. Feral's touch was confident, and he defiantly knew how to use those claws.

"...You've obviously done this before, Ulysses."

"You think?"

Callie let her own paws travel to Feral's overcoat, hastily undoing the buttons. She then clawed for his belt, taking a moment to feel Feral's growing erection. She became bolder, tugging at his button-fly until she could slip her hand inside his pants. It was a wonderful sensation, his smooth, hard flesh in her hand, throbbing hot and needy. She stroked and teased the smooth, hard prisoner, letting her thumb and finger tickle his most sensitive flesh.

Feral's response to that was to push Callie back flat onto her desk, knocking over several folders and stacked papers. Using his paws to slide her skirt up even further, Feral smirked at Callie's prone form.

"You really shouldn't have done that."

"Oh really?" Callie's eyes took on a challenging glint as she looked up at Feral, and returned his smirk. "Prove it."

Feral didn't speak. He didn't need to. Instead, he stepped between her legs, making room for himself, and in one swift, smooth movement thrust into her. He didn't hear her gasp, or feel her claws digging into her back. All he could feel is that she was searing hot.

Callie squirmed underneath Feral, barely registering his heaviness as she was pressed on top of her desk. She just reveled in the tingling sensations running through her body. She pulled him in even closer, tightening her legs around him.

The movements of Feral's body grew more urgent. He locked eyes with Callie, and they kissed again, both vying for control.

Feral felt Callie start to lose control, but he didn't let up on his feverish pace. His mind was filled with the familiar buzzing. Vaguely he heard her making mewling sounds, felt the delicious pain of her claws digging into his back as she nearly lifted herself almost off the desk, her body tightening around his. 

And then he exploded, his body shaking with ecstasy and he threw his head back, knowing that he was lost.

-oOo-

It was as if a fog had lifted.

Feral leaned back, sweating profusely, trying to catch his breath. The buzzing had finally quieted down, and for that, he was grateful. Now he could actually think clearly.

Vaguely noticing that his tie was askew and that his overcoat was unbuttoned, Feral paused to button it when he realized that he wasn't alone. Someone else was trying to collect their breath as well. Freezing, he slowly looked down.

"What…the…hell…"

Callie lay sprawled, and suit disheveled, on her desk. She opened eyes…and locked her gaze with Feral's.

"That...is not the way...I intended to break in my new desk."

As a deep blush spread across Callie's face, Feral began to wonder, rather uncomfortably, just how much their 'relationship' had changed.

It was definitely time to see that medic.


End file.
